The Dialogue
by Cathy Daine
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have always been enemies but what will happen once their English teacher decides that they'll make a cute couple? They are forced to write a dialogue together and pure havoc breaks loose. Will they manage to complete the assignment?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone!

Thank you so much for all your reviews! I couldn't have continued without you. I've received a lot of reviews concerning "Rivals" and I know that it has been a long time but I'm working on it! I promise you that chapter 7 is on its way. I'll probably update sometime during the weekend, I hope.

I got the inspiration for the fic from my own school actually. We often have dialogues when we have English and this week we are going to write a dialogue with "equality" as the theme. I, the dreamer that I am, thought that it would be cute with a fic about Usagi and Mamoru.

Well, enjoy and don't forget to drop me a line when you've finished!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

* * *

**The dialogue**

**Prologue**

Usagi sat with her friends discussing the latest gossip and blatantly ignored the group of boys sitting next to her, or at least the "leader". She was good friends with the guys in the group but, unfortunately, the leader was her archenemy.

They argued and fought every day and had been doing that for the last twelve years. They met through their parents, who were good friends, at the age of three and all prospects of a friendship had been ruined when he had called her "Odango Atama". Despite her young age she had felt deeply insulted for she was very fond of her hair. She had retaliated and thus the rival ship had begun. Even now at the age of 15 they still argued although no one could understand why.

All the girls liked _him_ and all the guys liked _her_. Usagi sighed. She had to admit, although unwillingly, that she could understand why. He was kind of cute with that black hair and blue eyes and he _could_ be charming when he wanted to.

Usagi heard the girls behind her sigh as he smiled at them and she couldn't help but scoff. 'Okay, he is okay looking but his personality! Ugh! And his ego!' Usagi thought and couldn't help but laugh. It was only then that she noticed how quiet it was. The teacher had apparently appeared without her knowing it. 'Woops,' she thought as all the students looked at her in amusement.

She laughed carefully and once again she ignored the person who was sitting next to her. "Just typical that the teacher had to place us two together," she thought.

The teacher cast her one more glance before starting her lesson. As soon as the class had assumed its usual bored pose her enemy leaned over. "Laughing for yourself again, Odango Atama? You're really losing it," he said and couldn't help but smirk when he saw Usagi's glare.

The lesson continued on pretty dull and all the students sighed with relief when the bell rang. They only had a 5 minutes' break before the English class started. Usagi had an eerie sense of dome when the teacher entered the classroom although she didn't know why.

She actually enjoyed the English classes contrary to all belief and excelled in it.

"Ms Tsukino! Did you hear what I just said?" the teacher asked, not harshly, but rather kindly because she liked Usagi. Their English teacher was rather young and all the students liked her. She didn't wait for Usagi to answer since she knew that Usagi hadn't heard. "I was telling everyone that your assignment for this week is to pair up two and two and write a dialogue," she continued and thus spared Usagi the shame of coming up with some lame excuse about why she hadn't heard or guessing what the teacher had said.

Usagi smiled brightly at the mention of her favorite task. Her happiness was somewhat clouded when the teacher informed them that she would select partners for them but that didn't bother Usagi all too much.

Her name was the first to be called and the entire class listened attentively since everyone liked working with her. The teacher, knowing this, paused dramatically and Usagi gulped nervously when she noticed the mischievous glint in her teacher's eyes. Her teacher, known as Ms Stacy, was a sweet and kind person but she was also famous for gossiping and meddling in other people's businesses.

When Ms Stacy said the name of her partner the whole class just stared at her in shock before immediately turning their gazes to Usagi. As for our dearest Usagi, she just stared at her teacher as if she had just grown two extra heads. She couldn't believe it!

As if reading her thoughts Ms Stacy smiled. "Don't look so shocked Ms Tsukino. Don't you want to work with Mr. Chiba?"

The words echoed in Usagi's head. She was going to work with Mamoru Chiba, her archenemy.

* * *

And that concludes the prologue. I know that it was ridiculously short but I promise that the next chapters will be longer.

I'll be publishing new stories and new chapters soon so stay tuned!

Tell me what you think about this beginning, in other words: Review, review and review!

Till next time then!

Cathy Daine


	2. Chapter 1

Hi minna!

What's up? I am trying hard to update all my unfinished stories before school starts but I'm afraid that some chapters might take a while. I updated "While it was raining" a few days ago and I hope that you'll enjoy it!

I've come up with a new story and I know that I should finish the ones I have now but my inspiration doesn't really work that way so look out for the new story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters.

* * *

Recap-

When Ms Stacy said the name of her partner the whole class just stared at her in shock before immediately turning their gazes to Usagi. As for our dearest Usagi, she just stared at her teacher as if she had just grown two extra heads. She couldn't believe it!

As if reading her thoughts Ms Stacy smiled. "Don't look so shocked Ms Tsukino. Don't you want to work with Mr. Chiba?"

The words echoed in Usagi's head. She was going to work with Mamoru Chiba, her archenemy.

End of recap-

The Dialogue

Chapter 1

Usagi sighed; she could already sense the headache that was coming to visit her sometime in the near future. She flopped down on her big comfy bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Her day had gone from good to bad and then to disastrous. After the announcement of her partner in English Usagi had felt ready to skip English classes and never attend again. She couldn't believe that Ms. Stacy had actually meant what she had said. Usagi groaned again as she thought back to the horrible scene that had followed the statement.

"_Ms. Stacy, you don't really expect me to work with her, do you?" Mamoru asked incredulously._

"_And what do you mean but that?" Usagi had asked angrily. **She** should be the one asking that. Just who did this guy think he was? _

_The entire class had looked on in interest, Usagi's and Mamoru's clashes were famous throughout the entire school, and frankly most students were pretty interested in how things would turn out. _

_Ms. Stacy eyed her two favorite students as they glared at each other in a childish game to see who would give in and blink and turn away first. To be honest, she was still more than a little doubtful about how good her plan, to reconcile them, was._

_She had never been able to understand why they couldn't get along, considering that most of their friends were going out and that they were both so easy to talk to. She had heard some rumors that their fight began with Mamoru teasing Usagi about her hair and that they had never been able to see one another without biting the other's head off. _

_Ms. Stacy sighed. 'What in the world was I thinking?' she asked herself mentally after the third time she tried to interrupt their little contest. 'Ah well, there's no other choice now since I've already said it. What is the worst that can happen?' She ignored the endless scenarios of different settings that she would rather not see. _

"_Ms. Tsukino and Mr. Chiba!" she said loudly as she adopted a stern face._

_Both of them turned reluctantly her after giving each other one more glare. The teacher sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation at their childish behavior._

"_Ms. Tsukino and Mr. Chiba. You are assigned to work together for this dialogue and there will be no arguments as to why you must work together. You're expected to be able to work with different people with different opinions," the teacher said trying not to laugh at their horrified expressions._

_Although a small smile hovered at her lips, her message was very clear: NO DISCUSSION!_

Usagi groaned again. As if that hadn't been bad enough things had turned even worse when Ms. Stacy told them which theme they were supposed to have.

"Anger, sorrow and… LOVE!" she croaked, still not able to believe her bad luck.

Instead of a normal dialogue, where they had 4 days time to prepare and just one theme, Ms. Stacy had chosen _this_ dialogue to have three themes and to extend their time period to three whole weeks! Basically they were meant to perform something akin to a play although shorter. And they were supposed to be talking for ten whole minutes, instead of just two!

She buried her head in her pillow in frustration.

"How did this happen?" she said.

Her friends had tried to cheer her up, but nothing worked. The one person she tried to ignore at all costs was the one person who fate always threw in her way. She dunked her head into her soft pillow.

"This is so not happening!"

No sympathy had been available from her mother's side. Her mother considered Mamoru the nicest boy alive, although Usagi never could understand how that idea had entered Irene's head. Mamoru was as far away from being nice as the distance between the Sun and Pluto.

Nonetheless, Irene had thought it a splendid opportunity and told Usagi that she simply must invite Mamoru over to study and she insisted that he should stay for dinner as well.

"My life is over!" was Usagi's far from positive observation.

Meanwhile, Mamoru was just as disgruntled as Usagi. _His_ mother had also thought that it was a wonderful arrangement and said that she had never understood why he and Usagi couldn't be friends.

"She is such an angel," his mother had said and smiled at her fond memories of the girl.

"Yeah right. She really is such an angel," Mamoru said sarcastically when he was safe up in his room, and away from his mother's ranting. He pushed away the thought that she _did_ look like an angel, although he hated to admit it. "She practically bites my head off every time I try to speak to her," he said, ignoring once again the fact that it was he who almost goaded her to it every time.

He was aware of the fact that she was very popular and liked every one, but as soon as she saw him her eyes would start to blaze and before he knew what had hit him, they were arguing. They had known each other twelve years, and never once had they had a civil conversation.

"This is so not going to work!" he groaned.

The news about their partnership had spread like fire over the entire school and by the end of the day every one knew about it.

The teachers who normally never discussed such gossip were suddenly very interested in knowing every detail.

"You really paired those two together?" the Math's teacher asked completely stunned, just like the rest of the teachers.

Such an idea had never even entered their heads. All the teachers were aware of the fights between those two and tried to avoid such encounters.

Ms. Stacy shrugged embarrassed seeing that everyone's attention was all riveted on her.

"I thought that it would be a good opportunity for them to try and make peace."

"You're kidding right?" asked the Chemistry teacher. "Everyone knows that they're like water and oil. They simply don't mix."

"I know, I know. But I thought that it was worth a shot."

"And you are aware of the fact that the students have started up a betting pool right?"

"About what?" Ms. Stacy asked bemused.

"About whether or not they'll be able to finish their assignment!" the Math's teacher said, sounding as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Ms. Stacy asked.

"Some think that they'll manage, and some think that they'll kill each other in the process."

The English teacher frowned.

"And what do you think?" she asked her colleagues.

Her working partners looked at each other before they all blurted out their answer.

"They'll never make it."

* * *

Ah! That concludes the first the chapter. The bets are running wild and who will win?

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I know that it wasn't much of a cliffhanger but I've been walking nonstop for 8 hours so I feel that brain is a little out of order. If the chapter is unacceptable, I'll try to write a better one.

Please review! Your opinions mean a lot!

Till next time then!

Cathy Daine


	3. Chapter 2

Hi folks!

How have things been going? I'm sorry for the extremely late update and I want to thank all my faithful readers and reviewers! To tell the truth, I've been feeling kind of short of inspiration lately so that's why I haven't updated any of my stories. I have a part of the next chapter of "I'm Your Fiancée?" done so I'm hoping to be able to update it within a short period of time but you never know.

I think I'm going to Greece next week! It's not really been decided yet. Have you been to Greece? It sounds like an awesome country! I can't wait!

Anyways enjoy the chapter and drop me a line!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

* * *

"And you are aware of the fact that the students have started up a betting pool right?"

"About what?" Ms. Stacy asked bemused.

"About whether or not they'll be able to finish their assignment!" the Math's teacher said, sounding as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Ms. Stacy asked.

"Some think that they'll manage, and some think that they'll kill each other in the process."

The English teacher frowned.

"And what do you think?" she asked her colleagues.

Her working partners looked at each other before they all blurted out their answer.

"They'll never make it."

* * *

The Dialogue

"Cheer up Usagi!" Ami said gently. "I'm sure that once you get to know each other better it'll be alright."

Raye couldn't quite hide that snicker of hers. "What?" she asked defensively when Mina, Mako and Ami looked at her reproachfully. "Oh, come on! This is Usagi and Mamoru we're talking about! They _never_ get along!" she said making the word "never" very long to emphasize her point.

"Now, don't look at me like that!" she continued when their glares were still directed at her. "Don't you remember the time when Mamoru sat throwing small paper balls on Usagi to distract her when doing her presentation or how she retaliated by pinching him as hard as she could when he stood up to ask a question?"

The smiles tugging at the lips of the girls ruined the angry look effect. How could they forget? Usagi had been doing an oral presentation about the lion when she had suddenly told the class she would demonstrate how the lion pounces on its prey and then taken the hardback Longman dictionary and hit it on Mamoru's head. Mamoru had then told the class that _he_ would demonstrate how the _prey_ reacted and did that by taking one of her pigtails and giving it a hard tug.

They both got landed with detention and spent the entire detention sulking and purposefully ignoring the enemy whilst thinking about how to get revenge on the other person. Needless to say, they did not manage to do much of the work that the teacher had told them to do.

That other time Mamoru had been standing up in order to ask a question and Usagi who sat right beside him managed to pinch on the leg so hard that he actually gave a cry of pain. The class and teacher had been stunned but Usagi, no matter how hard she tried, just couldn't keep a straight face. She was laughing her head off when Mamoru took a marker pen and drew a huge and thick black line across her face. Usagi got so mad that she took the closest thing at hand and dumped it on his head. That "thing" happened to be a huge jar with lime green paint.

And once again they both found themselves in detention. However that time the consequences were somewhat more serious as it took an entire week for the line across Usagi's face to fade away and Mamoru's hair didn't return to its normal color until approximately the same period. None of their parents were happy with them and both refused to believe that the other had done it.

They both got grounded and missed the party for their grade. Both blamed the other for it and the intensity of the rivalry rose to a new level. You could almost _feel_ the anger and sparks that they directed towards each other when they met. People went out of their way to avoid coming across both Mamoru and Usagi at the same time. Their friends had had a tough time because they liked each other but Usagi's friends sympathized with Usagi and Mamoru's friends sympathized with Mamoru. The tension skyrocketed and it took weeks to cool off again.

Usagi and Mamoru had helped each other get detention so often that no one bothered counting anymore. The teachers seemed to automatically sense that when one of them had an embarrassing situation it most likely the other person who had caused it. In the beginning it easy to tell because none of them were smooth enough to hide the evidence and get away with it but now they had both become masters. The teachers still knew but now they were unable to find any proof so now only one sat in detention at a time.

Usagi groaned as the others continued on reminiscing about all the times she and Mamoru had pulled pranks on each other. "We're never going to make it!" she said frustrated. How could Ms Stacy be so mean? She knew how much they fought! How were they supposed to work together without killing each other? Every time she saw him smiling that insufferable smirk of his she just wanted to put her hands around his neck and squeeze. She could imagine the feeling; the feeling of victory!

The girls stared almost frightened as Usagi gave a bad imitation of an evil cackle while holding an imaginary object in her hands. Mako carefully waved her hand in front of Usagi's face but Usagi just continued on cackling.

"What's going on with her?" Mina whispered. "She's starting to freak me out!"

Ami looked at Usagi carefully as if she was an unknown species. "I think that Usagi is currently having a dreamlike musing or fantasy while awake, especially of the fulfillment of wishes or hopes."

Mina looked confusedly at Mako who mouthed the word "daydream" to her and then giggled.

"What's Meatball Head up to now?" Mamoru asked appearing out of nowhere.

Usagi's actions ceased immediately. The girls quickly took out their huge, pink and fluffy earmuffs and put them on; making sure that no sound could be heard through them. Ami had come up with the idea the day before in a desperate attempt to ensure that they would still be able to hear sounds when they turned 17.

The earmuffs were so ugly that Mina, forever the fashion freak, couldn't even bear to look at them but the salesperson had assured them that they were completely soundproof. Apparently they weren't Usagi-proof. They all cringed as Usagi's loud and shrill voice penetrated even the pink horribleness they had stuffed into their ears.

"How dare you, you insolent jerk?" Usagi screamed at him forcefully.

"Jeez!" Mamoru said, wincing just as much as everyone else nearby. "Lower the decibels will you?"

Usagi walked up to him and glared at him. Mamoru had to admit that he admired her spunk. She was almost a head shorter than him but she was definitely not afraid of glaring at him and telling him what a complete idiot he was; something that many others who were bigger and stronger would have been afraid to do.

She poked him on the chest not caring that his chest was as hard as a rock, making it quite painful. "Now you listen to me, you obnoxious lowlife scum. If you call me Meatball Head one more time you will regret it. I don't care how many projects we have together! Mark my words, I will make your life a living hell!"

She turned around without giving him the chance to react. He grinned mischievously at her retreating back.

"Well then, Meatball Head. Let the games begin!"

* * *

Ooooo! Things are starting to heat up a bit! I just love it when they make each other suffer, don't you? wicked grin

Now, stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think about _this_ chapter! So, REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW!

Till next time then!

Cathy Daine


End file.
